


Sweet to Taste, Saccharine

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Fic within a Fic, Flavored Lube, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sam Writes Fanfic, Smut, Teasing, crackish, implied rim job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: In order to get peace and quiet to finish his latest story, Sam makes a promise. Time to put his money where his mouth is…
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship
Kudos: 32
Collections: Gabriel Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo 2020, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020





	Sweet to Taste, Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> squares filled: Flavored lube (Kink), Sam (Rare ship), Sam writes fanfic (Gabriel), Oral sex (Sam)

“You know, I still can't get over the fact that you write this stuff.” Gabriel hopped up on the table where Sam was set up, the hunter's fingers hovering over his laptop's keyboard, infamous bitch face in full effect. “Seriously, Sammy, if Dean ever finds out about the stuff you write about him and Cas, all that sappy, schmoopy, ooey-gooey pining that you translate from real life into a story for a bunch of strangers to read...he'll kill you, you do realize that, right?”

“And you'll just bring me back, so big deal.” Sam rubbed a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose before continuing. “Anyways, until one of those big doofuses finally 'fesses up to how they feel, this is the only outlet I've got for all the torture they put me through with all that unresolved tension between them. It's exhausting, Gabe.”

“Yeah, I know. But, I'm pretty sure we were just as bad until I found that fic you wrote about us.” Gabriel smirked down at Sam, his leg reaching out to wedge between Sam's, foot braced against his groin, teasing over the seam of his jeans. “C'mon Sam, I know how worked up you get when you write, especially when you're writing about us. You are, aren't you?”

Sam sighed heavily, his cock already half-hard from what he'd been writing tonight; a porn without plot piece featuring the two of them, Gabriel dominating him six ways to Sunday, his ass currently a pleasant shade of red, stinging from the spanking he'd garnered by flirting just a little too willingly with a witness on the hunt they'd just come home from. In the real world, Gabriel's foot brushed over his crotch, pulling a groan from his chest as his cock twitched.

“Gabe, please. I've got a deadline for this piece, and I'm almost done, okay?  **Just let me finish this, and I swear I'll go down on you until you cum at least three times.** An hour, tops, baby.” Sam grunted again, his hips bucking of their own accord against Gabriel's teasing. “Please, just,  _ mmh _ , thirty minutes?”

“Fine, Samsquatch, I'll let you finish your little smut-fest. But just remember, everything you write about us, will eventually get played out for real. So be careful what you fantasize, cupcake.”

Gabriel retracted his foot and hopped off the table, wandering off to busy himself elsewhere. Sam adjusted himself in his seat and let out a shaky breath, willing his mind to focus back on the task at hand.

****** 

Thirty minutes later, Sam clicked the “Post” button and gave his story a final look over. Finding everything as it should be, he clicked back over to his profile and signed out before closing his laptop. Standing up, he stretched his arms over his head, cracking his neck to loosen the stiff muscles. Before he could step away from his chair, he found himself in his bedroom, Gabriel smirking at him from his bed, naked, his cock already growing hard.

“Really, Gabe? You couldn't wait for me to walk the hundred feet from the library?”

“Just making sure you kept your promise, Sugar.” Gabriel wrapped his hand around his thick length, stroking up the shaft slowly, his eyes glinting with dangerous mirth. “Three times, Sammy? Sure your jaw won’t get sore?”

“Heh, if it does, you can always just heal it.” Sam stalked across the room shrugging his shirt over his head as he moved. As he reached the side of the bed, he unbuckled his belt, pulling off his pants but leaving his boxers on. There’s no way he would make it through three rounds if he were fully naked, and Sam Winchester was nothing, if not a lover of his word. “Good thing you’ve got your Grace back, baby, or it would take all night to keep that promise.”

Sam climbed up on the bed and quickly settled between Gabriel’s legs, his hands gripping under his thighs and tugging them wider apart as he lay down, eyes meeting Gabriel’s with a flash of desire. He pressed his lips to Gabriel’s hipbone, mouthing at the swath of smooth skin, feeling the muscles twitch as his teeth gently scraped over it. 

“Sam.” Gabriel breathed out a warning groan and tried to wiggle beneath him, to urge Sam closer to his hard cock. “C’mon, Sammy, get on with it.”

“Take it easy, baby, you know by the time I get through with round one, you’ll just be beggin’ for me to fuck you, anyways.”

“Oh, you love sucking my cock and you know it. You’re just trying to rile me up so I’ll threaten to reenact your latest fic. How’d I punish your insolence this time, hmm? Orgasm denial? Tying your hands up so you couldn’t touch me?”

Sam blushed and hid his face against Gabriel’s thigh as he answered.

“You spanked me. Hard, just how I like it.” Gabriel groaned at that, and Sam decided to continue, knowing how much the Archangel loved it when he described the fantasies he wrote out. “Had me beggin’ you to fuck me before it even stopped stinging. Then you fingered me open till I came on just your fingers and decided to only fuck just the tip of your thick, hard cock until you started to come. You pulled out and let your cum cover my reddened ass, you came for so long, baby, till it was dripping down my balls. I really think you’ll like that one, baby.”

“Fuck, Sam. I love the dirty little imagination you have. Now, you gonna suck my cock, or do I have to go read that story?” Gabriel tried to sound threatening when he spoke, but his desperation tinged it, a soft whine lacing his words.

Sam gave a chuckle and relented, his lips finding the swollen head of his cock. His tongue flicked out and lapped up the bead of pre-cum that pearled there before slowly taking him down his throat. 

“Fuck, that’s it Sammy, just like that.” Gabriel groaned as Sam bobbed along his aching cock, taking him to the base with practiced precision. “Shit. Feels so good, baby boy. Love this warm, wet,  _ perfect  _ mouth. So good at taking my cock, aren’t you?”

Sam moaned around his girth, hollowing his cheeks around the head for a good, long suck that had Gabriel arching off the bed, hips bucking up into his mouth. 

*****

Orgasm number one came like it always did, loud and powerful, Gabriel’s head thrown back against the pillows as Sam swallowed down every drop of cum he wrung out of his pulsing cock, not letting up until Gabriel tugged at his long locks. Gabriel pulled Sam up to him, their lips crashing together in a slick, breathless kiss, teeth clashing, Gabriel moaning at the taste of himself on the hunter’s tongue. 

“Fuck, Sammy. Nearly tripped the bunker’s alarm with that one, Sugar.” Gabriel panted as Sam pulled away, hazel sparkling with triumphant mirth. Gabriel snapped his fingers and handed him a bottle, the label decorated with a cupcake with vibrant pink frosting. “Here, might wanna use this on the next round so you don’t get a case of dry mouth.”

Sam took the proffered bottle, scoffing a laugh when he realized what it was. He flashed Gabriel a sly look, popping the cap and squeezing out a drop of clear liquid onto his finger.

“Frosted cupcake lube, huh? Wonders never cease with you, Gabe.” He licked up the drop of lubricant from his finger, letting out a soft, surprised hum as he tasted it. “Not bad. I think I know just where I wanna use this; roll over, hands and knees, baby.”

“Oh?” Gabriel looked at Sam questioningly as he maneuvered himself onto all fours, his back dipping to push his ass up into the air. “Thought you were gonna go for three?”

“Said I’d go down on you till you came three times, never said where.” Sam quickly settled back between Gabriel’s legs, one hand soothing over the curve of his ass as he dripped a dollop of lube between the firm cheeks. “Gonna make you come while I open you up for me, get you nice and ready for when you start beggin’ me to fuck you.”

“I’ll make a sugar-junkie outta you yet, Sam Winchester.” 

“You know I’ll always have a sweet-tooth for you, Gabe. Now, let’s get started, I got a promise to keep.”


End file.
